


Convincingly

by wrabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, D/s, M/M, Possibly Underage Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to be convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincingly

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

"Convince me."

"Convince you?" the boy scoffed, his voice cracking in anger and embarrassment. He rubbed his chest where Snape had pushed him away and abruptly forced him far across the room. Snape met his incredulous glare with an unreadable expression of his own, and sat back down in his chair by the fire.

"Convince me you deserve to stay." He rested his hands on the velvet arms, bruised black in the firelight. "You may try again," he said quietly.

As they listened to the fire between them, the boy's harsh breathing evened out until he no longer seemed in immediate danger of running. He shuffled a small step forward, another. When Snape's hands didn't leave their resting place to shove him away again, he leaned over and inched closer. Careful not to grab again or touch, not even breathing this time, he bent until his lips hovered just above Snape's.

Snape watched him as the boy closed his eyes before his dry lips brushed Snape's own. "Good," he murmured. "Enough. Sit."

The boy leaned back. "Where," he whispered.

"Wherever you like."

Snape watched silent and appraising when instead of retreating to the other armchair, the boy's knees began to bend a degree at a time, his eyes locked with not a little apprehension on Snape's own until he was at last kneeling there, at Snape's feet.

"Good," Snape whispered.


End file.
